Finding love in an unlikley place
by method's girl 82
Summary: A Matt Hardy story....it's kind of old, but I think it still works.....Rated for a few cuss words here and there..
1. 1

Author's note: I wrote this story a while ago..in fact it was one of the first ones I posted here. I figured since I've seen a lot of Hardy love lately that I'd put it back up, but in chapter format this time...Lita, or Amy isn't in it because I wrote it when she was still with Essa Rios..I think..so that shows you how old it is..but i think it still is a good story and that you all would like it. Enjoy ~Heather~  
Matt walked into the room full of people. He groaned to himself as he passed by Adam and Jay.   
" Oh, my wonderful brother Matthew Moore Hardy is home." Jeff said stumbling over to him. He was so drunk that he couldn't stand straight.   
" Jeff why are you having this party?" he asked, knowing that his brother never really had a good reason for throwing a party, he just felt like getting trashed and didn't want to be alone.  
" I donnoo" Jeff said in a drunken state of bliss.  
" Oh Jeffie, we're waiting for you." two blonde girls called from the couch.   
" I gotta go Jef..I mean Matt, ha, I called you me. Well, Tiffany and Theresa are waiting on me, and I wouldn't want to disappoint them." Jeff said staggering over to the couch.   
Matt took that opportunity to head for the stairs before he was noticed by anyone else. As he reached the stairs to the second floor he heard sniffling. He saw one lone girl sitting on the stairs, a curtain of brownish hair with bright red streaks in it hanging over her face. She looked up at him and scooted to the far right side of the stairs.   
" Sorry if I was in your way." she said, still crying. Matt, hating to see such a pretty girl cry, sat down beside her.   
" What's the matter ?" he asked putting his arm around her for comfort. She just looked at him like some kind of alien.   
" If Jay sent you to be nice to me then tell him to fuck off." she said harshly.  
" No, Jay didn't send me. I came on my own free will." he said. "Why would Jay send me to be nice to you ?" he asked.   
" My brother is always trying to get someone to be nice to me. He wants me to find a 'nice guy' and settle down and have a family, like him and my other two brothers. I just can't be myself and do what I want. He tried to get some guy to dance with me tonight and the guy told me. I came out here and started crying, he tried to apologize, but I'm so sick of him." she said. He looked at her closely, she looked nothing like Jay or any of his family. She noticed him looking and trying to put the pieces together. " In case you were wondering, I was adopted." she said crudely.   
" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know Jay had a sister." Matt said, he noticed his arm was still around the girl. " What's your name ?" he asked.  
" Olivia." she said wiping the tears off of her cheeks, only to have them replaced by others almost immediately.   
" Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Matt smiled at her. She was very pretty. " Why don't you come up to my room and we'll get you all cleaned up." seeing her trying to hide her tear stained face from him. She thought about it for a minuet.  
" Okay. Are you sure Jay didn't put you up to this?" she asked once again as Matt helped her up.   
" Double sure." he said smiling.   
They walked up to Matt's room and he opened the door. Olivia walked in and looked around, hanging on the walls were all the posters from old wrestling shows that Matt and Jeff had been involved in.   
" Oh great, you're a wrestler too." Olivia said.   
" What's so bad about that?" Matt asked curious.   
" My brother always tried to set me up with wrestlers, most of them are jerks." She said sitting on the edge of Matt's bed.   
" Do you think that I'm a jerk?" Matt asked her sitting down beside her.   
" No, not yet anyway." She said looking at him. " Where's your bathroom?" she asked.  
" Right over there." Matt said, pointing to a nearby door.   
" Thanks." She said, getting up and walking over to the door and going in.   
Matt heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened the door to see Jay.   
" Hey Matt, have you seen my sister Olivia?" he asked.   
" Yeah, she's in my bathroom getting cleaned up." Matt said sitting back on down on the bed. " What did you do to her earlier?"   
" Nothing, I just tried to get Drew to dance with her and he told her that I asked him to. Damn him and his honesty." Jay said.   
" So you'd rather put your sister through a relationship that was set up on pity than let her make her own choices and find someone she really loves." Matt finished. Jay just looked at Matt and shook his head.   
" You don't understand Matt, she's delicate, and she needs someone to take care of her. I was just trying to help her." Jay said in his defense.   
" Well instead of helping her you hurt her. I talked to her on the stairs and the first thing she asked me was if you sent her. You've got her thinking that the only reason that she gets any male attention is because you sent them. Tell me how that's helping her Jay?" Matt asked. Olivia then walked out of the bathroom.   
" Are you ready to go Olivia?" Jay asked angry.  
" I want to stay here with Matt." She said back. Jay glared at his sister. " If that's okay with you Matt?" she said still sobbing a little.   
" Of course that's okay. Jay, she's staying here. You can come and pick her up in the morning." Matt finished. Jay huffed and left the room.   
" Thanks Matt, I really didn't want to go with him tonight. I know him and Denise will just sit on the couch and watch some stupid movie all night anyway." Olivia said. She walked over beside Matt and sat down on the bed beside him. " So how long have you been a wrestler?" Olivia asked.  
" About six years. I can't imagine myself doing anything else. Do you have a job or anything?" Matt asked, trying not to sound mean in the way he asked the question.   
" Yeah, I'm a writer for a local newspaper in Toronto, the Globe and Mail." she said back. Matt smiled at her.   
" That must be an interesting job. What's it like?" he asked. She chuckled in surprise that he actually wanted to know about her job.  
" Well you get to go around and ask bitchy people about their mundane lives. It sucks. What I really want is a job where I can travel and see the world, instead of just Toronto." she said.  
" What brings you to Cameron then?" Matt asked.  
" My dumbass brothers. They all wanted me to get out of Toronto for a while and Jason decided to make me go on tour with him." Olivia said. She yawned and sighed. " I'm sorry it's just been a long day. I'm so worn out."   
Matt bent down and pulled her feet up onto the bed and pulled her boots off.   
" Thank you." she said smiling at him. He crawled up beside her on his bed. Olivia couldn't believe that an actual living, breathing, not to mention attractive man was paying atention to her, just because he felt like it.  
" Turn over." Matt said motioning for her to lay on her belly. She rolled over and he began to give her a massage. She sighed.   
" Matt, that feels so good." she said in a sleepy voice. He smiled as he knew that he was doing his job. He felt her relax under his strong hands. After about three minuets he could tell that she was asleep and he stopped, laying down beside her. Olivia then rolled over near Matt and snuggled herself beside his body as he drifted off to sleep.   
  



	2. 2

The next morning Olivia woke up in Matt's warm arms. She hadn't felt this safe since she began living with the Reso's when she was only 5. They had made her feel so at home, a concept until then that had been completely foreign to her. She looked at Matt's face. His eyes still closed tight in slumber. She reached up and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes and smiled. He was so handsome, and strong, and he actually talked to her on his own free will. She knew that Jay ment well, but she just wanted to make her own decisions. Olivia felt Matt stir and wake up.   
" Good morning" she said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. The sunlight was streaming in his window and it made her look like an angel. To Matt, she was an angel, his fallen angel.   
" Good morning to you too." he said. This was the first time he had woke up with a girl in bed and not feel completely uncomfortable. Just knowing that she would still be there when he woke up was comforting to Matt. Normally the girl would sneak out before he would wake up to avoid the 'morning after' conflict.   
Olivia just smiled a sleepy, happy smile and rested her head on Matt's shoulder. She thought back to when she was little and how Jay would let her crawl into bed with him when she had a bad dream. She remembered how he would sing her to sleep and rock her in his arms. Her and Jay were always so close, until recently. Jay thought that if Olivia just got married and settled down then all her problems would be solved, not that Olivia had any problems in the first place. She was a successful journalist and writer in general, it was just that she didn't have much of a life besides work. She didn't think she needed a personal life as long as she had her work. Matt made her want a personal life for the first time.   
Matt just lay there, holding Olivia. He was so lonely. His work as a wrestler for the WWF kept him so busy that he didn't really have time for much of anything else like Jeff did. Matt didn't understand how Jeff could just act like nothing was happening. They had found out last week that they would be splitting from a tag team to singles competitors, and Matt was turning heel. He enjoyed the thought of pissing a whole bunch of people and getting to pound some sense into his younger brother's head, he just hoped it didn't turn out like the whole Bret/Owen Hart feud that he remembered watching years ago. That had to be torture on the family and Matt didn't want his dad to have to choose between his two sons.   
Their thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell wringing. They heard the door open and voices come from downstairs. Soon they heard a knock on Matt's door. Olivia sat up and Matt got the door.  
" Hey Jason." Matt said. They walked into the room and sat down on the bed.   
" You ready to go Livy?" Jay asked Olivia. She sighed and shook her head.   
" Yeah, I guess." she said reluctantly. She didn't really want to leave Matt, but she knew how Jay could get when he was mad. She got up and got her coat off of Matt's chair.   
" I guess I'll see you later Olivia." Matt said, not wanting her to leave.   
" Yeah. Later I guess." she said, not wanting to leave either.  
Olivia and Jay walked out to the car and got in as Matt watched her leave from his bedroom window that overlooked the driveway. Olivia saw him in the window and waved to him, and he blew her a kiss back.   
" I think love you Olivia." Matt said quietly.  
" I think love you too Matt." Olivia said, as she got in the car.   
  
  



	3. 3

Olivia didn't think she was going to see Matt again for a while, she was going home and wouldn't even see Jay for another month or two. Little did she know that she would be pleasantly surprised.  
" Hey Olivia!" a voice called to her as she was walking towards her plane. She turned to see Matt running towards her with a handful of flowers. She stopped and smiled at him. As he was running the flowers were falling apart and drooping the petals all over the airport floor.   
" Hi Matt, I didn't expect to see you here." she said as he stopped in front of her. He looked down at the almost non-existent flowers in his hand, then at the floor behind him. He grinned an embarrassed grin and handed her the stems anyway.   
" Sorry." he said, with the voice of a little boy that had just got caught picking his mean neighbor's flowers for his girlfriend.   
" That's okay." Olivia said smiling back. " I guess Jay told you that I was leaving." she said as they began to walk to the gate. Matt took her bag and carried it for her. She smiled at him.   
" No actually, Jay said he didn't know where you were, Adam and Jeff told me." Matt said. Olivia looked at Matt strange.   
" Matt, Jay knew I was leaving today." she said.  
" Why didn't he tell me? He knew that I wanted to see you again before you left." Matt said puzzled. Olivia got a bad feeling that Jay was up to something.  
Matt walked Olivia to the gate and waited with her till her plane boarded. They stood there as the people walked on.   
" Well, I guess this is it for a while." Olivia said, sighing. She really didn't want to leave Matt, but she had no choice. Matt just shook his head and looked up at her.  
" Can I kiss you?" He asked as the final boarding call was announced.  
" Yeah. I'd like that." she said as Matt leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away a minuet later and Olivia looked at the plane. " I've got to go Matt. I'm sorry." she said as she turned and went to the plane.   
" Bye Olivia." Matt called after her. She turned and walked backwards.  
" Bye Matt." she said, as he watched the door close.   
Matt sighed and began to walk back down the terminal alone, and missing Olivia already.   
Olivia found her seat and sat down. Luckily there was no one beside her so she put her bag on the seat beside her and looked down at the demolished flowers that Matt had given her. She smiled and thought about the time that she broke her arm when she was six years old and Jay picked her some flowers from their mom's garden. She had never gotten any flowers before and she thought she was the most special person in the world when Jay handed them to her. Olivia looked up an heard a voice yelling.  
" If you don't sit down you little brat then I'm gonna beat you so that you can't sit down." a woman said to a small girl who was crying about three rows in front of her.  
" But mommy I don't wanna go on the plane." the girl said back. She heard a smack and more crying.   
" Tough, your only five, you don't know what you want." the mother said, fastening the girl into the seat belt and sitting down beside her.  
Olivia remembered all the times her real mother left her all alone at their apartment. She was always so scared. Her mother was gone for weeks at time, leaving Olivia all alone. Her mother always left a bowl of water in the fridge in case she got thirsty, other than that Olivia was on her own. The bowl of water was the only thing in the fridge, unless she found a renegade cheese slice that was almost two months old, if that happened, she'd be set. She could eat one cheese slice for about two weeks. That last time was when she was taken away from her mother. She didn't even know who her father was.   
The Reso's were a nice family who already had three children, all boys. The oldest was Michael, at the time Olivia was adopted he was eleven , the middle, Jay was nine and Bradley was eight . Mrs. Reso had always wanted a little girl, but couldn't have anymore children after she had Bradley because of a cancer she developed in her ovaries after he was born. They heard about Olivia's story and they immediately wanted to at least meet her. They all fell in love with her the first time they saw her. She had cute little brown curls in her hair, a button nose and big green eyes. They signed the adoption papers that afternoon.   
Olivia loved her brothers for the most part. They always looked out for her and took care of her. But at times they could be a tad overbearing. Jay especially. He was always there watching her, making sure that she didn't get hurt, because that was what Michael did for Bradley. And Jay wanted to be just like Michael. Jay felt horrible when Olivia broke her arm, and thought it was his fault. She had been on her bicycle and fallen off. Jay had went in the house to get something to drink for them and told Olivia to keep practicing while he was gone. It had training wheels on it, it should have been safe, but one of the cheap plastic wheels snapped off and sent Olivia to the ground.   
The plane landed an hour and a half later in Toronto and she walked out of the tunnel to see her mom and dad waiting on her.  
" Hi mom, Hi dad." she said hugging the both of them.   
" Oh Livy, we missed you so much." he dad said. She walked with them down to the baggage claim area.  
" So sweetie, did anything interesting happen when you were with Jay?" her mom asked.   
" Well, kind of." she said getting red at the thought of Matt. Her dad noticed this.   
" Your getting awfully red for a 'kind of'." He said, chuckling.  
" I met this guy. He was really sweet and nice and he gave me flowers, sort of. He's a really nice guy." she said. Her parents smiled at her.   
" That's good sweetie. You need a life outside the paper." her dad said.  
" I know dad." she said as she picked up her bag.  
" Does this guy have a name?" her mom asked.  
" Matt Hardy. He works with Jay." she said, as they began walking to the car.   
" That's good honey." her dad said helping her put her bag in the back of the car. Olivia got in the car and they drove home, with her thinking of Matt the whole time.   
Matt charged into the locker room in a rage.   
" Where the hell is Jason?" he demanded to the others in the room. Adam looked at him.  
" I don't know man, what the fuck got your shorts in a wad?" Adam said.   
" Jay knew that Olivia was leaving today and he never said a damn thing to me about it." Matt said sitting down beside Drew.   
" Oh," Adam said, looking down. He had fucked up. He wasn't supposed to tell Matt that Olivia was leaving today. Jay wanted Matt to think that Olivia didn't want to see him anymore.   
" What was that about Adam? Do you know something I don't?" Matt asked, seeing the look on Adam's face.   
" Jay doesn't want you and Olivia to see eachother." Adam said. He thought Jay was just being silly and he didn't see why they couldn't see eachother again.   
" Why?" Matt asked slightly shocked.   
" He thinks that you will just leave her as soon as you find another little thing to fuck. He's trying to fight Olivia's battles for her. I told him that she can handle it herself, but I don't think I got through. He just doesn't understand that you won't hurt her. Would you hurt her?" Adam said looking at Matt. Matt looked into Adam's eyes.  
" I would never ever hurt Olivia." Matt said. Adam knew that he ment every word he said.   
" I'll go talk to Jay again." Adam said getting up. Jay walked into the room.  
" Hu?" He said, hearing his name. Matt stood up.  
" Why are you trying to keep me and Olivia apart?" he said angry. Jay looked at Matt.  
" Because you can't trust a Hardy. That's why." Jay said with anger in his voice. Everyone looked at Jay in shock. They didn't know that Jay felt this way about Matt and Jeff. Jay spun around, grabbed his bag and flew out the door.   
Everyone looked at Adam. They thought he'd have some insight on why Jay was acting this way, seeing as how they are best friends.   
" Don't look at me. I had no idea that he felt like that. I don't know what the hell he's talking about." Adam said honestly. He had no idea why Jay was acting like this. " Let me go talk to him, maybe I can find something out." he said getting up and leaving the room. Adam walked down the hall and came to a trail of broken and thrown around lamps, tables, and food.  
" Jay must have came through here." he said under his breath. He saw Barry (Bull Buchannon, I think that was his name..) and Charles (the Godfather, Goodfather whatever) standing up by a door and he walked up to them.   
" Ah, come to be saved by the Right to Censor?" Barry said laughing. Adam smiled. (A/N: See, I told you it was old :)  
" Sean may be in the RTC, but just because he is doesn't mean that I have to be." Adam said, he then remembered his task. " Have you guys seen Jay?" he asked. (Sean is Val Venis)  
" Yeah, he came tearing through here about two minuets ago, why?" Charles asked.  
" Jay is trying to keep Olivia and Matt apart." Adam said. Barry and Charles got quiet.   
" Oh, we didn't know." Barry said. Everyone knew how Jay was when it came to Olivia.   
" I've got to go see what is wrong with him." Adam said, walking on down the hall way.   
" Good luck." Charles said to him.   
" Thanks. I'll need it." Adam said. He turned the corner and saw Jay sitting on the floor with his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. "Jay, what's wrong with you?" Jay looked up at Adam and he saw a look in Jay's eyes that he had never seen before. So much hatred, yet so much fear.   
" He's trying to steal Livy from me." Jay said. The fear overcoming the hatred for a brief moment.  
" No he's not Jay. Livy is never going to be taken from you, she's your sister. She can never be taken from you. You have to remember that." Adam said. He was trying with all his might not to just beat up Jay right there. He was being stupid in Adam's eyes. Jay didn't understand how much pain he would be causing Olivia and Matt if he kept them apart.   
" Matt will just hurt her Adam. You don't see that. I see it. I understand it. Olivia needs me to protect her. I can't let her get hurt." Jay said.  
" Jason, Olivia is 23 years old. She's a big girl, she can fight her own battles. She'll get hurt even if you try to protect her. Jay, she's getting to the point where she hates you. The only reason she met Matt was because of you. You made her cry, she went to the steps and Matt took care of her."   
" No Matt took advantage of her."   
" You can be a real ass Jay. Did you know that?" Adam said. " I'll see to it that Matt and Olivia are happy. There's no way in hell you can stop me. Remember, this is what you wanted for her. And that is what she is getting. Happiness with a man that loves her. You can't take that from Matt, Jay. You may try to take Olivia from him, but he'll always love her. I saw it in his eyes." Adam said. He turned and took off back for the locker room. He was going to make sure that Jay wouldn't interfere with Matt and Olivia's happiness.   
  
  



	4. 4

Olivia sat at her computer and sighed. For some reason this article is just not coming to her like all the others did, but then again all she could think about was Matt. The way he smiled at her, the way he had kissed her in the airport, the way he held her as she slept. Everything about him was perfect. But then there was Jay. She loved Jay with all her heart, but he was hurting her so badly by trying to pry Matt and her apart. She had talked to Adam on the phone the night before and he had told her the whole thing. She tried to hide the sound of her crying from Adam, but he always knew when she was crying. She remembered all the summer afternoons that she would go out and act like a 'manager' for Jay in a side yard wrestling match against Adam. The guys always let her tag along when they did things like that. She felt like Adam was just like another big brother to her, and in a way, he was.   
She closed her eyes and put her head back on the chair. She heard a ding and looked up. An AOL instant messenger screen had popped up on her computer.   
" Hello" it said. she looked over at the name and it was Tagchampmatt. She scratched her head and responded.   
" Do I know you?" she asked, hopeing not to sound too rude. A minuet passed and she got her response.  
" Yeah, Livy, it's me Matt." the response was. Olivia almost started crying right then. " Steven told me that you had AIM and that we could talk on there and he helped me download it on my laptop." he typed.   
" Tell Mr. Richards I said thank you." she said with a smiley on the end.   
" He says Your welcome, but now you have to join the RTC." Matt responded with a smiley at the end also.  
" He wishes." Olivia typed. she giggled.  
" Heehee, I told him that your a Hardy now and that no Hardy is aloud to join the RTC."   
" Oh so I'm officially a Hardy now eh?" she responded.   
" Well, Kinda." he typed. She knew that he was blushing, just from how long it took him to write that. She smiled and felt herself blush a tad.  
" So how have you been?" she asked, knowing that he had a big match last night at a house show.   
" Good, the fans called me an asshole last night." he typed.  
" I'm sorry." Olivia wrote, feeling bad for him.  
" No, actually it was pretty cool. I kinda liked it, besides, that's what they're supposed to do, I'm officially a heel now." he said with another smiley at the end, she smiled. Only the man she would fall for would think that it was cool that over 10,000 people were all calling him an asshole at once.   
" That's good. I forgot that you were turning. How's Jeff doing?" she asked.  
" Good. He has to handle his own shit now since we're not always together anymore, so he's calmed down a tad." he wrote. She knew that he didn't like having to worry about all of Jeff's responcibilities and his all together.   
" That's good to hear. I'm sure you have a big weight lifted off your shoulders." she wrote.  
" Yeah, um, hey I was going to ask you, we have a show coming up at the Air Canada Center, would you like to come and see me in all my new found assholeish glory?" he wrote. She smiled.  
" I'd love too, but what about Jay?" she asked.  
" He'll be taken care of. Don't worry about it. So I'll see you there?" he typed.   
" Yeah, when is it?" she asked.   
" I'll surprise you. I gotta go now kay? Bye and luv you." he wrote.  
" Luv you too." she typed.   
" tagchampmatt sighned off 9:03 pm" the screen said. Olivia closed the screen and began to work on her article again, waiting to be with Matt again.  
  
  



	5. 5

Tonight was the big night. She would see Matt again, finally. She had waited for this night for almost a month. A limo pulled up out front and parked. She looked out her bedroom window and she saw a figure move up the sidewalk to the front door. She ran down the stairs and looked at the man she had wanted to see.   
" Matt." Olivia said. She was so taken aback by all the feelings coming rushing at her all at once. He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt. Just then, Jay came out of the kitchen.   
" What the hell are you doing here?" Jay said angrily.   
" I'm takeing your sister to the show tonight." Matt said trying to stay calm infront of the whole Reso family.   
" Jay, Matt looks like a nice boy and Olivia is happy, leave them alone and let them go. From what Matt was telling us he has a lot planed." Mrs. Reso said sternly to Jay.   
" Yeah, like taking advantage of her." Jay said angrily.   
" Jason you just don't fucking get it do you?" Olivia yelled at Jay. Jay looked up from his dish of Macaroni and Cheese and looked right into her eyes. " This is what you wanted for me and this is what I've got. I love Matt and you can't take us away from eachother. Just leave us the hell alone. But remember, this was all your fault in the first place." Olivia yelled. Jay looked at her, shocked. She had never raised her voice to anyone in the family, let alone Jay. She turned and took Matt's hand and went out the front door. Everyone inside just looked at Jay in shock. He turned and went out to the kitchen and put his bowl on the counter and went upstaris to his room. Matt looked at Olivia in shock. He never thought Olivia would have done that. She looked up at him and began crying. He took her into his arms and held her. He thought back to the first time they ever saw eachother, on the stairs at his house.   
" I'm so sorry Matt. I didn't mean to start crying. I just can't believe I yelled at Jay like that. I ment what I said, but I know it hurt him and that doesn't solve anything." she said as Matt held her.   
" It's okay. I'm sure that he'll be okay." Matt said. He felt bad for the whole incident, but he should have seen it coming. Mabye this was a bad idea, or mabye this finally was going to be over and Matt and Olivia could be together, and have Jay's blessing.   
  
  



	6. 6 - the end

Two hours later Matt and Olivia were sitting out in the arena, just watching the ring and all the lighting technitions at work.   
" So, what's it like for you to be out there? I know what Jay and Adam think, but what does Matt think when he hears those people start to boo or cheer him." Olivia asked. Matt looked at her and smiled.   
" You can tell your a journalist." he said smiling. Olivia blushed. "But really, I think it's a pure rush. It doesn't matter if you have those twenty thousand people cheering you or booing you, your getting a reaction from them and that just sets your....." Matt said, seeing Jay begin to climb the stairs towards them.  
" Matt, Olivia we need to talk." Jay said. Matt and Olivia just sat there. Not knowing quite what to say. " I know I've been acting like a, for lack of a better word, shithead recently. And for that I want to apologise. You were right Olivia. It was because of me that you two met and fell in love. I was just afraid that I would loose you forever Livy. I never want that to happen." Jay said.   
" Jay, you'll never loose me. I'm your sister, I always will be, and I love you very much. I cried after I yelled at you today, just ask Matt. I didn't mean to say all those bad things to you earlier. I'm sorry too Jay." she said. She felt like she was going to cry again, but she held back her tears.  
" No, you were right in saying those things to me Livy. I needed that to bring me to my sences. I didn't see how much I was hurting you till I saw how mad you were at me and the look in your eyes told me how much you love Matt." Jay said.   
" No, it's my fault." Matt said out of nowhere. Jay and Olivia looked at him with confused faces. " Hey, I had to say something." he said smiling. Jay and Olivia chuckled. " So is all this nonsence over so we all can have somewhat normal lives?"   
" Yeah, I think everything will be just fine." Jay said as Olivia took Matt and Jay's hands in hers.  
" Me too, you guys better go get ready for your matches." Olivia said. They all got up and walked back to the locker room together, like one family. THE END ~Author's note~ Well, that's it. it's all done. I hope you liked it..it's kind of corny I know, but hey..it's all good :P....TTFN ~Heather ~   
  



End file.
